Floreo
by M-Yue
Summary: Sakura confronts the only person that the hole school avoid, Gaara Subaku, but she did not know that his world was way to far in the darkness. GaaSaku, slightly SasuSaku. AU world.


Hello There!

This is my first fanfiction, and I pretty much notice that there were many mistakes on it and I wanted to change a bit, so I will be re-writing what I already post it (Not as if I posted many chapters but...). Again. **This is a Vampire Story!** Do not like it, do not read it.

I do not own any of the characters used in this story, Naruto and all the others belongs to Kishimoto-sensei.

* * *

You simply do not understand. I hate him! I looked with the corner of my eyes and felt the rage boiling inside of me. I took a deep breath and started to count down, trying to calm myself, while he stood there, ignoring me. God, what did I do to you to have this person as my partner?!

I pushed some of my bright pink hair out of the way, as I saw him simply copying whatever the teacher said. His short and spiky blood red hair covered part of his forehead.

"Haruno!" I heard the teacher call me; slowly I stood up and looked to the woman who had a long wavy hair and bright red eyes.

"Yes, professor Kurenai?" I asked looking forward, feeling the heat on my pale cheeks. Ignoring the snickers and giggling, Kurenai frowned slightly.

"Are my classes that boring to you? It's the second time today I catch you day dreaming" She said. I looked at my own feet, feeling the stares and a few glares. "No professor" I replied feeling ashamed of myself, blaming the person beside me for this situation.

"Don't go dreaming off again." She said turning back to the black board writing a text of her book. I felt his glare piercing me as I sat down and start copying. Accidently I dropped my pencil, I turned to catch it, but he was faster and got it for me. Glaring at him, I snapped my pencil back, while he stood there glaring back at me with his pale green eyes.

"You… WHY DON'T YOU SIMPLY TALK?" I screamed with rage. Everyone in the class stopped writing and turned to stare at us. A raven-haired boy turn to look at me, glaring a bit the boy next to me. "It's not worth it Sakura" He whispered. I looked to him before looking back to Kurenai, and gulped down.

"Miss Haruno, detention!" She said with a creepy look. I felt the heat on my cheeks again and nodded. It was his entire fault, everything. Gaara Subaku, the monster of the school, everyone and everything tried to avoid him. Even the teachers avoid him. People think I am crazy for not avoiding him, I always thought everyone needs a friend, and I really tried to be his friend. I tried to talk to him so many times but every single time; he ignored me or just glared my way before walking away.

I heard the bell rang, and everyone making their way out. I looked to the person beside me just to find him missing. I packed my things and saw the raven-haired boy turning to look at me.

"You are hopeless Sakura, just ignore him like everyone else do, it's for your own safety" He said with a bit of concern.

"I'm fine Sasuke, don't worry about it" I replied looking to his deep black eyes. Making my way out, I saw him following me. "Just … don't get into trouble." He said before going away. I smiled and walked towards the detention room. Sasuke was one of my good friends, but it was not always like this. I used to have a major crush on him and he used to ignore me as well, until I saw him fighting with his brother one night. We had such an ugly discussion, but afterwards he started to confide me with some of his secrets. After a while I noticed that I did not wanted him to be anything else than my best friend. He was quite glad when I told him that, because he said that he already had one special person in his life.

I walked into the room and sat next to the window, staring the clock, seeing if time would pass faster this way. Unluckily it did not. I sighed deeply and looked around seeing no one were here with me. The door opened and a man with a silver spiky hair walked inside and sat on the teacher's desk covering his face with a book. He looked to me and sighed.

"What have you done now Sakura?" He asked directing his attention to his perv book. I smiled to him. "Nothing much Kakashi" I replied. He was an old teacher of mine, he knew me since I was little. I looked back to the window again and thought about everything that happened before.

"You can go now Sakura." Kakashi said not looking away from his book. I stood up and rushed out of the classroom. A bit glad that Kakashi never really made me stay in detention, but God really must hate me, because Gaara himself stood waiting outside. I glared him and turned to walk away from him. I did not want to fight with him this time; I just wanted to go home and forget about today.

"You are stupid" I heard him say it. It was the first time I actually heard his voice. I turned around and stared at him with disbelief "I- I beg your pardon?" I said a bit choking. "I'm not the stupid one, everything that happened to me today was your fault!" I said to him glaring, my face was burning with anger.

"Stay away from me if you'd like to stay alive" He simply said and walked pass me. What does he had in mind? Just ordering me like that. "I'm not afraid of you Gaara Subaku" I said and took a few steps closer to him "You can't boss me around" Glaring him one last time before walking away.

I heard something like "You will be the next one…" as I walked out the building.

* * *

Gaara stood there watching her walk away. "You will be the next one…" He said watching the movement of her pink hair. He took a deep breath of her scent before closing his eyes, sensing another person next to him.

"Get out of the shadows Sasuke" He said as the person walked towards him and looked to the door where the Sakura just walked out "Don't even dare to kill her Gaara. You know it's against our law." He simply said it as he stood next to the red head.

"Who said I'm going to kill her?" Gaara smirked "Let's go back to the others" He said walking out of the building. Sasuke on other hand glared him "I'm warning you, don't do it" And walked into another direction.

* * *

As I walked towards my car, I felt someone watching me. I looked around but I saw nothing "Stupid Gaara, and his stupid warnings" I said to no one in particular, after all, almost everybody had already left home. I shake my head and sat inside of my car, a silver Dodge Stratus SXT, and drove back to my house, but this feeling that someone is watching me never really left me.

I tried turning on the radio to distract, but all I could hear was static. I sighed and turning off the radio taking my attention off the route for one second. When I looked back all I could see was a black shadow passing in front of me. I screamed and stopped the car and looked around. Getting out of my car looking to the shadow that simply disappeared in front of my eyes. I saw nothing there. Another car passed beside me, the driver shouted something I could not understand, and I rushed back to my car and stood there a few seconds before turning the car on again.

"Am I going crazy now?" I asked myself and looked into the mirror, staring my green eyes. "Come on Sakura, you had been a long day and that bastard did made your day worse." She said to herself and drove back to her home.

Badly did she knew that inside the forest nearby the street the shadow figure stood smirking, following the car silently now.

* * *

"Damn it" Sasuke massaged his forehead tightly, glaring whatever it was in front of him. His eyes were a bright shade of red as he focused in the smell that filled his lungs. A dirty blonde-haired person walked into the room and stared at him. "What's the problem?" She asked quietly. Sasuke shook his head and took a deep breath. "No... Where is Shikamaru?" He asked not looking at the girl.

"He won't be back until the weekend, you know it's his turn hunting," She said eyeing him carefully, noticing his eye color. "Uchiha, what is happening?" Sasuke growled low, stood up, and walked towards the entrance of the mansion.

"Where are you going? Uchiha!" The girl asked following him. "Subaku! Try to contact Shikamaru as soon as you can." He said walking towards the forest, not looking back. The blonde-haired woman stood there and rolled her eyes. She never understood him. "I wonder what happened…" She turned around and smelled a faint smell of blood and her green eyes turning red for a second. "So this is what is happening…"

* * *

Parking her car in front of her house, a small two-storage house, with white walls outside and red roof. She stood inside of her car watching her house for some time. "Come on Sakura, you need to get things done" She smiled and walked out of her car and went inside of her house. "I'm home!" She said, knowing no one would reply, at last not that time. Her mother always work until late at night. She left her bag on the door of her room and took her books out to do her homework. Even though she could not stand Gaara, Sakura still was the Golden student of Konoha High.

Almost asleep on top of her books, she hold her scream hearing the loud knocks on her front door. She took her cellphone and checked the time. It was almost midnight, who in heaven's sake wanted that time. She left her room and saw the faint glow of the TV reflecting on the pale skin of her mother. "Seriously, how can't you wake up to answer the door?" She asked to her mother with a smile. Sighing she opened the front door but there was not no one there.

"Stupid kids" She said closing the door. Making sure she locked the door, she turned around to turn off the TV. "Come on mom, you need to have a real rest" She said pushing her mother gently. Her mother growled a bit but stood up and walked to her own room. Sakura smiled and walked back to her own room changing into her nightgown. She looked through the window, that weird feeling of someone watching her came back. Shutting tight her window, she finally lied down on her bed to get some rest as well.

* * *

Sasuke climbed the house, jumping though the open window, seeing Gaara on the opposite side of the room. "Subaku!" Sasuke hissed. "I've said it before; it's a bad idea killing her." The red head on the other hand, stroked the pinket's hair gently with a smirk on his face "As I've said it before Uchiha, I'm not planning on killing her, but making her life as hell" He said, his smirk grow bigger, showing his bright white fangs, getting closer to the pinket's neck, watching Sasuke move closer to him.

"Don't tempt me Subaku, you know I'll protect her" Sasuke said holding Gaara away from Sakura "Even if it means to break the deal of peace between our clans" He said before releasing Gaara. Gaara massage his neck, glaring Sasuke before turning back to Sakura. "Don't make me repeat Uchiha" His green eyes turning red before jumping out of the window. "I will kill you next time you lay a finger on me" He stood a few seconds tempted by the smell of blood in the air. "Contacted Shikamaru?" He asked when Sasuke followed him "Ahh" Was the only reply Sasuke gave him.

Gaara rolled his eyes, this damn deal of peace between their 'families' made them work together, but that does not mean they get along very much. "We need to warn our superiors as well" Gaara finally said and rushed out into the woods with Sasuke following him

* * *

Yeah… So…Sasuke is a bit OOC... I know... Sorry... I will try to make him more Sasuke-ish...

**Thank you time!**

**Grey-Gaara **and **Falynn1993, **as well the people who +fav! 8D

**Leave a writer happy, leave a review!**

**QUIZZ TIME!**

Who should Sasuke end up with?

A- Naruto

B- Kakashi

C- Ino

D- Alone because he is an anti-social emo

E- Other~~


End file.
